Open pit mines traditionally utilize a fleet of large trucks to haul the ore, or coal, and overburden, from the pit bottom of the mine along unpaved and winding tracks or roads to dumping area(s) outside of the pit, or to a primary crusher station near the rim or surface of the pit mine. Due to the nature of the tracks or roads and the heavy loads, the trucks are forced to move slowly up and out of the pit. In addition, due to the constant and heavy truck traffic, considerable costs are incurred to maintain these road or pathways.
In addition, rising fuel prices and increasingly stringent environmental regulations serve to further constrain or limit such traditional open pit mining truck haulage operations.
In view of at least these drawbacks, there remains a need for improvements in the art.